


Christmas with The Starks

by Hutch_HawkEye



Series: The Baby Agent Chronicles [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Baby Agent, Baby Phil Coulson, Christmas Fluff, De-aged Phil Coulson, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Howard Stark Is a Good Dad, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, M/M, Superfamily (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 01:07:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2753891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hutch_HawkEye/pseuds/Hutch_HawkEye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Howard Stark faked his own death? What if he were alive today. This is the Story of the Stark's Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas with The Starks

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for continuing to support my stories. It warms my heart that you all enjoy them. I hope you enjoy Baby Agent, Little Philip as much as I enjoy writing him.

Clint had spent his day on the Upper East Side working on a new condo development. He loved his job, but he was exhausted. All he really wanted to do was find the nearest horizontal surface and crash for the next 15 years. He kicked off his boots, put away his coat and hat in the closet and walked over to Philip rather large playmat. He pushed over some building blocks and cuddled up to a rather ridiculous plush hulk. It was as good a place for any for a nap.

Tony was down in the lab, he hadn't been here in twenty years. The stark mansion didn't hold to many good memories. He was thinking only of his son Philip when he'd suggested the Avengers spend their Christmas holiday at the mansion. With the large property Philip would be able to build his first snowman, make snow angels and go for a sled ride as his parents walked the garden. The few good memories Tony had, where he thought just maybe his father was fond of him had been the few times he left Tony help him work on his Cessna's engine. They were distant and fuzzy, he must of been very young.

Tony was brought out his musings when a plastic toy wrench hit in the neck. Tony chuckled at the little boy sitting on the floor, his well loved Mr. Ducky clutched in one arm.

" You've been taking lessons from Daddy, haven't you Philip."  
" Papa Ony Up Up" Philip said. Tony obliged the boy, they were long overdue for a snack. He took the stairs and made swooshing noises like an airplane much to the little boy's delight. Tony had to hold back his laughter when he discovered his husband. He pulled out his Stark phone snapping a picture. Tony put Philip down on the floor and watched him toddle over to his Daddy. Tony smiled some of Agent Phil Coulson lingered within the small boy he became. Philip studied his Daddy and proded the bruise on his cheek and recieved a grunt. Satisfied he toddled back over to his Papa. 

" Papa Appo Buse?"  
" I think we have a nice box of juice in the fridge with a vintage of last week, We'll let birdboy drool into the carpet yeah?" Tony said, giving Philip a little jiggle before plopping him in his high chair.  
Tony pulled out a juice box and some baby biscuits and settled them on high chairs tray. He then pulled out the pastrami, swiss cheese, provalone, lettuce, tomato, onions and honey mustard along with the marble rye to fix a sandwich for Clint.  
" Don't you go telling anybody how domesticated Papa Tony is now." Philip giggle around the fingers and biscuit in his mouth.  
Tony figured Clint would be hungry once he woke up and his favourite sandwich would do him some good. Tony pulled out a can of soda for himself.

Clint stirred awake with the sound of voices. He cracked his eyes open and was greeted by plushie hulk's face.

" I see you've found a new strange bedfellow there sweet cheeks."  
" Shut up babe, where's baby agent?" Clint asked not seeing the boy.  
" He's under the christmas tree, he was playing with this wooden train set I found burried in a box. I'm not even sure where it came from. I don't actually remember having one."  
" I doubt anything without mechanical parts would interest you Tony." Clint retorted.  
" Touche"  
" OOONY" Philip said, in the same tone he'd used as grown man while implying something was the genius' fault.

Both Tony and Clint peered under the tree at the CD-Rom jutting out of the wall. The word answers were scrawled in Howard's unmistakable hand.

" It's, It's my father's" Tony said, and Clint didn't think he'd ever seen Tony so unsure of something in all the time he'd known him.

" Do you want to watch it?" Clint asked  
" I don't know" hugging little Philip closer to his chest. The little boy had toddled out from under the tree and straight into Tony's arms. Perhaps the boy could sense his unease.

" We could watch a little and if it's uncomfortable, brings up bad memories or anything else we can stop watching it. We'll put Philip down for a nap and then we'll cuddle in bed watching funny cat videos." Tony noded his head

" Jarvis" Tony said wanting the AI to que up the CD-Rom  
" Sir, the mansion is not fitted with the network. Might I suggest an old PC, surely there is one" Jarvis' accented voice came through the stark phone.  
" Arbis" Phil chirpped clapping his hands.  
" Hello Master Philip, behave for Master Clint and do keep Sir inline"  
" uh huh" Phil said nodding very seriously.  
" I get no respect" Tony said, while Clint snorted.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave a comment, I do appreciate your feedback.
> 
> What will they uncover?


End file.
